My Time
by accelia night
Summary: A 14 year old girl left home alone encounters a hungry creature, and her time is slowly ticking away


**Hey, this was done for the 'Time to Write' Competition, and this is my future entry :D The theme was time and the word limit was 600-1000. Its 1000 words on the dot, minus this whole authors note o.O so yeah, enjoy!**

* * *

**My Time**

Right now, as I lay cowering in my closet, time is the most essential thing I can have. Even if I knew I didn't have much of it left. It was left slipping through the gaps in the hourglass, which remained tilted upside down. The creature knew I was hiding somewhere, I could hear it turning my rooms contents over. I don't know what it wanted, why it was after me because I havent done anything wrong. I was a normal 14 year old girl. No criminal records or anything that would cause me to have a fate like this. I'll be well and truly dead in a matter of minutes.

It was a normal Sunday evening, the dark grey clouds embracing the sun in a fluffy blanket. My parents were out shopping, trusting me with the house. I was frankly excited about being left home alone, free to do whatever I want! But now, when my life is only minutes from being over, I wished they never left. I wanted to die along side them, and if not that, at least to be with them during the end. But now its too late, and the clock is ticking agonizingly slow.

I was laying on my soft single bed, reading one of my favorite horror novels. My stomach lay flattened over the bed, my right arm propping my head up. As I was reading my book, a sudden clash, the sound of metallic pots reaching the tiled floors, resonated throughout the once silent household. I gasped, my whole body shooting upwards, book now discarded on the floor. Fear wrapped itself around my heart, my whole chest constricting painfully. Were my parents home? I didn't hear the door open, nor did they call out to announce they were home.

Now wishing I had never left the safety of my room, I got up from my bed and cautiously moved towards the dreary corridor, light leaking out from the lit kitchen. I rose my wrist up to my face so I could glance at the dull, black numbers of my leather watch. Right, so it was 2:37pm. Time of my death, 2:54pm. Resting my arm back against my side, I continued venturing down the poorly-lit corridor, stopping before I could pass the kitchens doorframe. Heart beating fast and my throat sore and scratchy, I leaned my back against the wall, slowly inching towards the light. Closing my eyes and taking a deep calming breath, I jumped into the kitchen, bare feet slapping against the green and white slate tiles. Snapping my eyes open, dismay and a slicing fear tore through my chest, freezing my entire body to the spot.

A small creature, about the size of a fat house cat, sat hunched over the sink, its scaly head dipping low to inspect the shiny stainless steel. Its back was lined with sharp spikes, the sickly green color catching the only yellow sunrays it has to offer. Its legs reminded me of a boney kangaroos, bending back before shooting out to form a large slim foot. Its small arms and clawed paws tightened around the sinks edge, preventing it from falling in as the creature inspected its reflection. Twitching its large spined ears twice, it swifty turned its head, resting the scarlet rubied eyes on me. Its nose was stubby, covered in small scales just like the rest of the body.

Stifling a cry of pure shock and horror, time passed slowly as we stared into each others eyes, the clock on the wall the only sound there was to be heard.

_Tick, tock. Tick, tock._

I mentally winced everytime the sufferable chime echoed through the kitchen, sketching itself in my mind. Time was a horrible thing, especially with moments like this. Whimpering, I inched back as the creature snarled menacingly, as if to warn me. Taking the hint, I managed to force my legs backwards, twisting my whole body around to run more freely. Small crystals leaked from my eyes, remaining in the corner before flying past as the sudden wind forced them away. Time was against my side as I heard the monster hit the ground as it jumped from the counter. Small clip sounds were heard as it gave chase, its claws scratching the floors.

That's how I'm here now, cowardly scrunched up in the corner of the small dark space. My knees were against my chest as I tightly squeezed them, trying to take my mind off my death, which was a few minutes ahead. Time was so cruel, the way it slowly took someones life away. Every second, your closer to death, two things you never expect. Quickly blinking my eyes to stop the clear tears from escaping, I held my breath as I heard sniffing at the door of my built in cupboard. Shadows danced under the door, indicating that the creature was indeed right outside.

I didn't want to die, to suffer. I always thought of the wonderful future I was going to have, growing up with my family and a healthy career. But that was never going to happen, as I'm bound to become a small creature's dinner. Was this the way I was supposed to go? Was it really my time yet? Didn't I get to grow up and do exciting things with my family and friends? Scrunching my eyes tight, I bit my lip hard to stop myself from bursting out into tears. My entire body trembled in fear, vibrating the small space my back made connection with against the wall.

I heard a satisfied grunt outside, as if it were happy for its success in finding me, success for striking fear into my very soul. I hated time, I needed more of it. Why did time have to be so mean? Why couldn't everyone have the same share, to be fair? My thoughts were interrupted as a bright light erupted my safe haven. This is it. My time was up.


End file.
